


Together from the Beggining

by thehobbit82



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Children, F/M, Journey, Love, Orcs, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehobbit82/pseuds/thehobbit82
Summary: What if you knew your One from a young age but no-one ever believed you? That's what Dwalin found at a young age. What if it's the fae in hers and Bilbo's blood that kept everyone going through the dark times?





	Together from the Beggining

For as long as Dwalin could remember, there was someone always there in the shadows watching over him. This person was there when he was sad, when he was happy. Always ready to give advice freely. No-one ever believed him whenever he told them about his mysterious angel in the shadows that guided him. They were always together and never truly apart, even when he was with his brother and cousin in or out of Erebor. Of course they never saw her, but he knew she was there watching him with a fond smile.  
“Why don’t they believe me? And why don’t you show yourself?” he always asked sadly. She would smile sadly and say, “Even though we look the same on the outside, I am half fae and for that the people would try to kill me or run me off like all the fairies so long ago. I don’t want to leave you.” Her words to Dwalin made her sound so young.  
“How old are you Maria?” he asked as he hugged her tightly in his arms. “I am 20 years old,” she said as she nestled deeper in his arms. “You are so young,” he said shocked. She laughed in his embrace and said. “I am only ten years younger than you. But it was my mother who taught me a lot when we leaved in Dale. But it was your heart that called me to you. It was you that made me embrace what I am and want to be with you and try to keep you safe,” she told him with a sigh.  
He laughed and told her, “Maybe it was you who needed a purpose and called me to you with that bright warm heart of yours my karashumrab.” She smiled warmly and then she got a cheeky grin on her face. Before he got the chance to do or say anything she kissed him and took one of his daggers and run. He was so surprised, that by the time he got his bearings back she was out of sight. He just smile and thought that this would be a good reason for him to see her again.  
All this was not to long before Smaug the Terrible attacked Erebor. When the dragon had come to the mountain, many where injured. That was when she had appeared and helped wherever she could. She hoped that would be enough. Thorin saw this and that was when it registered to him, that this was the girl that Dwalin always spoke of with such warmth. And he understood why no-one ever saw her. She was half fae. It was then that he decided to tell Dwalin to keep her close to him, for she was a true treasure, unlike the Arkenstone.  
She even followed them in the quest to reclaim Erebor. And even made sure the whole company survived the Battle of the Five Armies, even though Dwalin had argued with her for months not to come or even follow them. For if she got hurt or died it would kill him. She was The One thing that kept him alive and going through so many horrible moments. She was the light in the dark for him.  
Like the fall of Erebor and battle of Moria. She had killed Azog during the quest. So one of the biggest challenges she had to face was, to persuade Smaug that the biggest treasure in the mountain were actually the dwarves that mined all this metal and jewels. The next was when she came face to face with Bolg, who wanted nothing more than to reap her apart for killing his father. Her fight was fierce and at some point even though Dwalin was trying to keep her close, or even within sight, they managed to get separated. Dwalin was freaking out.  
After the battle he tried to find her, with the help of the company, Thorin and Bilbo truly understood him. For Bilbo was also half fae and Thorins’ One. “Dwalin, she is not dead, trust me. I would have felt it, through the fae bond. I know ‘cause my mother was also part fae and I felt when she died. For you she I was with my grandfather at the time,” Bilbo informed him. “If what Bilbo says is true Dwalin then it means she is out there alive. And since we have found no body that means she is out there helping our people and when she can she will let you know,” Thorin told him as he hugged his cousin. Dwalin know that Thorin and Bilbo were right, for she had informed him from the start that if she ever perished he would feel it and vice versa.  
A few weeks later as Dwalin’s watch on top of the gate of Erebor, he noticed someone coming fast towards the mountain. Not to long after he heard the scream. It was her; she was chased by an Orc pack. In no time, Dwalin and two more guards were out the mountain in no time. His heart was beating so fast, that he thought that it would break through his chest. He had to reach her. He had to save her or it would be the end of both of them.  
They reached her fast and managed with no trouble at all to kill the Orc pack. “Dwalin,” she yelled happily as she jumped into his arms. He held her so tightly that he thought he might crush her, but at this point he did not care at all. She was safe, and she was here in his arms once more. “Why didn’t you let me know you were ok sooner? And why in Mahal’s name were the Orcs trying to kill you?” he questioned her without letting her go. “Let us go inside and I will tell you everything my amrabulnas,” she said with a content smile.  
All too soon Dwalin had Maria in his room on the plush couch and ordered one of the other guards to tell Bombur to prepare some food for her. The moment Bombur received the news, not only he rushed to create a masterpiece for her, but let Bofur know she was found. Within an hour the whole company along with Dis who chose to help Bombur bring the food in Dwalin’s dining room.  
“Maria you are ok. Do not ever do that to us again,” Bilbo told her as he all but cried while hugging her. “I am sorry my little butterfly,” she swore. “Have you told Thorin yet?” she whispered to him. Bilbo just stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed and just slightly shook his head. “You better tell him soon. It will be fun to see the Great King Under the Mountain look surprised or even shocked,” she whispered with a smile grin that made Bilbo giggle.  
“Ok Bilbo, spill it what did she say that made you giggle so sweetly?” Thorin asked as he pulled Bilbo in his arms. “Only that we need to prepare for the new arrival my darling,” Bilbo answered with the sweetest smile on his face. Thorin only looked at him confused, which only earned him laughter from his sister.  
“What did we miss?” Ori question curiously. “I’ll tell you later,” Nori told him, only to be smacked on the back of his head by Dori, as he told him, “You will do no such thing.” Fili and Kili just smiled at each other. For you see Kili and Fili had found out by chance and Bilbo had to bribe them with his honey cake and cinnamon cookies. Which made the brothers agree wholeheartedly and quickly left with their treats and Bilbo alone without anything for afternoon tea. “It my One that we are going to have a little one in the early summer,” Bilbo informed him.  
The news made almost everyone in the room practically gasp in surprise. Everyone congratulated them. That night Dwalin tacked her in his bed and pulled a chair and sat there. “You do know that I am not hurt right?” she asked him with a suspicious look. ‘Aye, I know that. But after what has happened in the last few weeks! I can’t seem to find myself able to calm down enough to just sleep next to you. Maybe tomorrow my Karashumrab,” he just told her as he settled himself a little better in his chair.  
She smiled and just jumped out of bed and settle on his lap so fast, that it took him a few seconds to register what she was planning to do. “Y-you can’t, Mmmm…” he never got the chance to finish as she kissed him blind.  
In no time Maria was in his lap naked and was untying his pants and freeing his half had member. And yet he could not bring himself to stop her. Not when he needed her so much, with body and soul. “I finally get you all to myself. You better get naked now or I’ll just ride you where you are,” she told him with a cheeky grin.  
Before she knew what happened she was pinned on the bed, under his body, as he left love bites on her neck. All too soon they were both naked in his bed. "So good," she said as their lips brushed as she fisted his cock and pumped in a slow motion. Dwalin rocked his hips the feeling made his toes curled feeling teeth rake over his neck sending shivers through his body "Please if you continue like this I’ll cum now." The words were soft but no less urgent.  
“You’re so lovely, and I can’t believe my stars that I’m in bed with you. In your arms, and you’re in mine Maria.” He told her as he aligned his cock to her opening. With a quick move of her hips, his cock was in almost full way. His control and good intentions to take it slow snapped. “Fuck me hard and faster Dwalin. Do not hold back. Fuck me like you mean it. Get me pregnant. P-pleease,” she yelled, as she pushed back on him.  
They made love all through the night until the morning bells were heard. The next day Fili, Kili, Nori and Bofur teased them endlessly. But that did not faze them one bit. And by the time Bilbo’s and Thorin’s baby girls, which they named Ariel and Soula, Dwalin and Maria where married. Of course they all knew that they got married so fast because she was pregnant. And by the end of the year they had a boy named Tyrell and a girl named Athina. "What lovely things you brought" Smaug said as he looked at the babies. "What use do they have like this? Take them away I need my rest," he said as he turns away. But in truth he adored them form the moment he saw them, and soon after the children were constantly found in his presence. "Some one has to keep them warm," was his answer when anyone asked. But they all knew the truth. Oin of course was a bit annoyed to have to deliver so many children. He had complained that he was too old for so much work, But Gloin was just happy that his cousins had the same happiness he did. Bifur and Bofur made them so many toys that Bilbo and Maria had to threaten them with bodily harm if they did not stop.  
The whole mountain celebrated for the four miracles. For there never have been four children born so close in age. The Dwarves spoke of the Valars blessing them. And that the future was forever secure, with the line of Durin in charge. And the world was right for everyone in the company.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and suggestions are more than welcomed.


End file.
